Cuidado Paternal
by Lady Morgana9
Summary: Una noche sin dormir en el reino de Corona .
1. Chapter 1

me pertenece

Daban las doce de la media noche cuando todo el reino de corona dormía plácidamente, solo los grillos y los sonidos de la naturaleza inundaban el ambiente hasta que:

-Buuuuuaaaaa!buuaa!-despertaron llorando los pequeños gemelos príncipes

Eugene de un solo salto despertó asustado para darse cuenta que eran sus hijos los culpables de haberlo despertado; Rapunzel por su parte seguía cómodamente dormida sin haberse movido un centímetro. Eso a él no le sorprendió ya que todo el día se la habían pasado decorando el cuarto para los gemelos y habían terminado agotados.

Sin más que hacer se levantó de la cama ,fue al cunero frente a él y carga a la pequeña Sofía calmando su llanto instantáneamente pero el otro gemelo empezó a llorar más fuerte así que como pudo tomo a los dos bebes y se sentó meciéndose para arrullarlos.

La pequeña Sofía pronto calmo su llanto pegándose al pecho de su papa y quedándose profundamente dormida, lentamente él se levantó y deposito a la bebe en la cuna cuidando de no despertarla. El niño Ferdinand era otra cosa aparte seguía sollozando y no se calmaba hasta que a su nariz llego un olor muy peculiar en los bebes que Eugene pronto reconoció.

-Creo que alguien necesita un cambio-le dijo

Hurgando entre la estantería encontró los pañales de tela, puso al pequeño en la cama y comenzó a quitarle el pañal, casi se va para atrás cuando se lo quito dado el aroma que salía a lo que él bebe solo un pañuelo y se lo puso de cubre bocas mientras lo limpiaba para cuando termino estaba sudado y rojo por el sofoco de no poder respirar bien. Justo estaba finalizando su labor cuando el niño lo orino en la cara.

-Ja Ja muy gracioso pequeño –el niño como respuesta se reía y jugaba con sus pies

Eugene con el rostro cubierto de orina busco a tientas algo con que limpiarse y para su mala fortuna lo primero que tomo fue el pañal sucio llenándose así las manos de porquería.

Él bebe seguía riendo y el joven limpiándose al fin la cara con un pañuelo limpio, lo cambio de panal y de ropa y se dispuso a arrullarlo.

Rapunzel quien todo ese tiempo había estado despierta haciéndose la dormida para ver como su esposo lidiaba con la situación decidió por fin intervenir y arrullar al pequeño bebe ya que el solía dormirse con ella un poco más rápido que con su padre.

-Eugene hueles a...-le dijo olfateándolo

-a orines rapunzel a eso huelo

Ella solo rio y beso al bebe –muy bien hecho precioso-le susurro

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que muy mal hecho, corazón –se acercó y le planto un beso-hoy fuiste un muy buen padre

-Eugene –le dijo olfateándolo nuevamente y reprimiendo una arcada-hueles a...a popo?

-Oh por dios lo había olvidado –y salió corriendo al baño

Nota de autora: Bueno que les digo este fanfic lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo y ahora es que por fin lo público espero les guste.


	2. Chapter bromas Nocturnas

Disclamer. Nada me pertenece

Segundo y último capítulo de esta pequeña historia.

Bromas Nocturnas.

Era de noche en el reino de Corona, la joven pareja real descansaba en sus aposentos, la cual había sido decorada armoniosamente por la princesa, con murales muy coloridos.

Eugene dormía tranquila y profundamente cuando…

-Eugene- susurro la princesa -Eugene – ahora en un tono más elevado

-Eugene – volvió a insistir al mismo tiempo que le hacía cosquillas

Pero él se negaba a despertar por el contrario se volteo para el otro lado cobijándose hasta la cabeza.

Rapunzel no se daba por vencida y volvió a insistir haciéndole cosquillas, picándolo en los costados y descobijándolo.

-¿Qué...que pasa?-balbuceo un poco despierto

-Es que no tengo sueño, no puedo dormir

-Acuéstate y cierra los ojos- dicho esto se volvió a quedar dormido

-Eugene-insistió de nuevo moviéndolo de un lado a otro

-y ¿si me cuentas una historia?-seguía moviéndolo

Después de tanto insistir logro despertarlo.

-Preciosa déjame dormir

-Pero tengo que decirte algo-nuevamente lo descobijo

Eugene por más enfadado que estuviera con ella por no dejarlo dormir se sentó para escucharla -Bien que es tan importante que no puede esperar a mañana

-Solo quería decirte que quiero redecorar la habitación, ¿me ayudarías?

-claro que sí, ahora buenas noches-se acercó a ella dándole un beso rápido en la nariz y nuevamente se enredó en las cobijas

-Eugene-volvió a insistir-Eugene!

-¿Ahora qué?- dijo con un poco de enfado en la voz

-olvide decirte que te amo

El suspiro con cansancio-yo también te amo, preciosa-dijo volviéndose a sentar

-yo te amo más –le dijo pícaramente, esperando una respuesta

-No es una competencia sabes, pero yo te amo aún mas

-Hasta dónde?

-hasta el cielo

-tan poquito-le respondió haciendo un puchero

-De aquí a la luna-dijo con esperanza de poner fin a la conversación y volver a dormir.

-Entonces no me quieres mucho

-Claro que si te amo hasta el infinito y más allá-se acercó a ella y el beso

-Ya me está dando sueño, buenas noches Eugene-dijo la princesa acurrucándose y tapándose

-buenas noches preciosa-el joven también se acomodó nuevamente

-Buuuuuaaaaa! Buaaaaaaa!-lloraron los pequeños gemelos

El joven abrió los ojos como platos y con resignación se levantó hacia la cuna de los bebes, la princesa por otro lado ya se había quedado dormida.

Nota Autora: Bueno el primer capítulo lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo y ya que dispongo de tiempo e inspiración lo subí, me alegra que sea de su agrado, gracias por leer.


End file.
